1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inserting machine includes a plurality of feeder heads or pockets which are driven along two parallel paths. The feeder heads are arranged at uniform distances from each other and printed products can be fed into the feeder heads from above. At the front ends of the two parallel paths are provided a main jacket feeding station each and means for opening the main jackets which have been placed in the feeder heads with the fold first. Insert or pre-printed section feeding stations are arranged in front of removal stations which are located at the discharge ends of the paths.
The feeder heads may revolve, for example, in vertical planes and feeding may be carried out from a coil through a conveyor which is arranged following a feeder.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inserting machine of the above-described type is known, for example, from EP-B1 0336 062. This inserting machine includes means for opening the main jackets placed in the feeder heads before the inserts or pre-printed sections are inserted.
An inserting machine of the above-described type and the auxiliary units required for a complete plant, such as, insert stations and opening stations, are very expensive to acquire. An enlargement of the plant for using additional insert stations is very difficult to realize and hardly provides a better result with respect to efficiency, especially since it is in many cases not possible to adapt in an efficient manner an inserting machine which has a fixed length to the requirements of specific orders.